A Potpourri of CID Drabbles!
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Just a random CID Drabble Series ;) (Chapter 1,3,4,5,9,10,13,14,15: Daya/Shreya), (Chapter 2: Pankaj/Purvi), (Chapter 6: Abhijeet/Tarika), (Chapter 7: Daya/Abhijeet), (Chapter 8: Nikhil/Purvi), (Chapter 11: Tasha/Vivek), (Chapter 12: Rajat/Purvi).
1. Chapter 1

**Damn! I have Lost Her!**

 **Characters - Daya/Shreya**

 **Word Count - 133**

'Bye Daya Sir. Please Take care of yourself.'

'Bye Shreya. All the best for your future.' I said.

She waited for me to say something else - but I didn't. Anger bubbled inside her, tears threatening to fall. She cast one last look at me and stormed down the staircase.

I stared sadly after her as she eventually blended with the darkness - her petite figure becoming smaller and smaller.

'W - Wait! Shreya... please!' I croaked.

She half turned and I saw a slightest flicker of hope in her eyes and then she gave me a faint, sad smile.

I knew she understood me.

Then she turned back and disappeared from my sight.

I took a moment to realise - 'Damn! I have lost her!'

 ***** THE END *****


	2. Chapter 2

**A Serious Misconception**

 **Characters: Purvi/Pankaj**

 **Word Count: 149**

'Purvi I love you!' I finally confessed, gathering courage.

But to my immense surprise, she burst out laughing.

'Very funny Pankaj!' she said trying to control her laughter.

'Funny? That's not funny Purvi!' I say.

'Can't you ever be serious? But never mind. I like the way you are. I had always wanted a colleague who would make me laugh' she said still giggling.

Wow. That was nice. So I am a Colleague. Not even a friend. What was I thinking? And I am damn serious about you Purvi. It's quite ironical isn't it? Just because I make everyone laugh, people think I am always joking.

I am shattered but still I laugh my head off along with her.

"Ha! Guess, it's just my bad luck. I had thought you would believe me.

 ***** THE END *****


	3. Chapter 3

**A Big Lie**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya.**

 **Word Count: 118**

'I am concerned for you Shreya.'

'Why?'

'I care for you as - as a friend!'

'As a friend?'

And she storms away angrily leaving me standing all alone.

Yes. As a FRIEND all right!

Whenever she is around,

I am tempted to make her smile.

To protect her from all the evil.

Not to forget, my increased heart beats, pounding sensation in my ears, blood rushing to my face and the desire to get close to her.

It's true, my body reacts funny whenever she is around.

And I suddenly realise I told her such a big lie when I said she was just a friend.

 ***** THE END *****


	4. Chapter 4

**Shattered Love**

 **Characters: Daya**

 **Word Count : 59**

I fell in love.  
And she betrayed my trust.

I fell in love.  
And she hurt my best friend.

I fell in love.  
And I got too late to tell her.

I should have known before falling in love for the third time... It was all meant to shatter eventually.

 ***** THE END *****


	5. Chapter 5

**Proof of Love**

 **Characters: Daya/Shreya**

 **Word Count: 145**

'Why are you crying?!' Purvi asked looking at a very puffy eyed Shreya.

'I just re-watched Titanic. Why did he have to die in the end? Why couldn't there have been a happily ever after?' said Shreya.

'Shreya-'

'Look at all the epic Love stories they show in books or films - Titanic or Romeo & Juliet or even our Bollywood films like Ishqzaade or Ram Leela. Either the lead actor or the actress dies or even worse, they end up killing each other!' said Shreya.

'Oh that's because they want to prove their love for one another. And it's just a movie. Forget it.' said Purvi simply.

'I think I should do the same. Maybe if I kill myself, Daya will realise his love for me' said Shreya while Purvi chuckled.

 ***** THE END *****


	6. Chapter 6

**Different**

 **Characters: Abhijeet/Tarika**

 **Word Count: 118**

He is so different when we are not in the CID Bureau.

He flashes me a genuine, loving smile quite unlike the stupid, goofy, flirty smile which is reserved for me every time he enters the Forensic Lab.

He holds my hand when we are alone amongst the unknown faces.

Our fingers entwine, and it makes me feel that our relationship is real. His touch - It feels so good. It feels so amazing.

I ask him once, why doesn't he do that in the CID Bureau?

And he replies that's because he wants to preserve this special moment just for both of them for a bit longer.

 ***** THE END *****


	7. Chapter 7

**Brownie**

 **Characters: Daya, Abhijeet**

 **Word Count: 233**

Daya eyed the delicious looking Walnut Brownie kept on the table. It was the outcome of his first cooking experiment.

Daya's mouth watered. He imagined sinking his teeth into the soft, spongy brownie. He could feel its taste even though he hadn't eaten it. Unable to contain himself, he lifted it, ready to put it into his mouth.

At that moment, Abhijeet came into the kitchen.

'Brownies! Those are my favourites! Thanks Daya!' said Abhijeet grabbing another one from the table.

'No way! I am not sharing them!' said Daya snatching it away from his hand.

'Why?'

'Because, I want to eat them alone'

'But...'

'Go away Abhijeet!'

'No! I will steal it if I have to but you can't stop me Daya!'

Daya made an attempt to whisk the the Brownie out out of his reach when he stopped, suddenly remembering something.

'Alright, you can have it Abhijeet. You can have them all' said Daya after a minute.

'Ha! Surrendered already?' said Abhijeet. Grinning triumphantly, he took a bite and spat it out immediately.

'It - it tastes awful! I think you forgot to add-'

'Sugar. I know! I just remembered. Else why do you think I would have offered it to you?' asked Daya laughing and hurriedly exiting the foyer, narrowly missing a plastic bottle hurled at him by Abhijeet.

 ***** THE END *****


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise**

 **Characters: Nikhil/ Purvi**

 **Word Count: 218**

He had made sure she had a perfect birthday - Some Cliff Jumping followed by a romantic dinner date

Together they walked back to her house, hoping for a quick cozy moment.

But the problem was, Purvi already had surprise visitors. They were none other than her Colleagues, waiting to give her surprise birthday wishes. But the hour long l wait had turned quite tiresome and boring. They didn't have a clue where Purvi was.

Finally, the heard sound of the keys jangling and the excitement came back.

'Hey wake up! Purvi's here!'

'Shhh... I can hear something'

'Be prepared - On the count of one... two... three... now!'

'SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' They yelled springing out of their hiding places as Purvi switched on the light.

'Oh my!' Purvi exclaimed.

But there was a loud 'ooooo' from their end and every eye was on the person next to Purvi.

He removed his hand which he had wrapped around Purvi's waist.

'Nikhil!' said a stunned voice.

'You and Purvi! That's a surprise! But... wow... guys amazing!' someone said. They were staring at Purvi and Nikhil still shocked on the discovery.

Nikhil and Purvi smiled at one another looking embarassed. Then Purvi faced the others and said, 'Ermm... Surprise!'

 ***** THE END *****


	9. Chapter 9

**Breaking Doors**

 **Characters: Daya/ Shreya**

 **Word Count: 182**

'Daya sir, sorry if I sound a bit rude but I would like to teach you how to pick locks. It's simple really.' said Shreya.

'Why? Isn't breaking doors the simplest and the easiest way? Ofcourse not everybody can do it!' he said rather proudly.

'But it is an invasion of privacy!' said Shreya.

'And why should I think twice before invading a criminal's privacy?' asked Daya.

'No... but sir then you will get used to it! I mean look at this, suppose I am enjoying a quick private moment with my boyfriend at my home and I take a lot of time to open the door, you will think I am in some kind of trouble and then you will break open the door! I mean I certainly won't like at that time!' said Shreya.

'Oh, it would never happen! Coz during that special romantic moment, I would be inside with you. And I will make sure no one disturbs our private moment' he said smiling naughtily.

 ***** THE END *****


	10. Chapter 10

**Tiresome Day**

 **Characters - Daya, Shreya**

 **Word Count - 255**

 _(Told from Shreya's POV)_

I let out an impatient sigh looking at the traffic on the road from the backseat of the car, mentally making a quick calculation of how much time will I take to reach home.

I try to beat the sleep which tries to overpower me with each passing minute.

I am desperate to reach home where my comfy bed and woolly blanket beckons me but unfortunately that is far away.

I hate Bombay Traffic. I hate working late. My frustration reaches its peak and all I think of now is SLEEP.

Unknowingly, I rest my head on the window. My eye lids begin to droop and - BAM!

My head bumps on the window, jerking me awake from my sleep as the car runs over a speed - breaker.

I curse my bad luck inwardly, massaging my head.

Daya who is sitting beside me in the car, laughs at my annoyance.

I glance at him, slightly angry.

'Tired, aren't you?' he mouths so that only I can hear him.

'Very' I whisper.

And then throws his arm around me, pulling me towards him.

I willingly oblige and curl up against his chest not caring about the smirk which Abhijeet sir shoots us from the mirror and to Tarika who lets out an audible giggle.

His grip around me is firm. I relax in his arms and drift my eyes shut, knowing I won't be jerked awake from my sleep for long.

 ***** THE END *****


	11. Chapter 11

**Something More**

 **Characters - Tasha/Vivek**

 **Word Count - 167**

Vivek failed to realise when did they cross the barriers of friendship and became something more.

Was it when he and Tasha were fighting over which movie to watch or which toppings to choose for a Pizza? Vivek didn't really remember.

But there she was sleeping peacefully, resting her head on Vivek's shoulder, exhausted from all the fighting.

It had never happened before. Vivek almost had to fight back the urge to remove the fringe off her face. When Tasha jolted up from her sleep, she didn't know what to say.

It was quite an awkward moment for them. They brushed off the awkwardness as if nothing had happened. Yet, the jittery feeling remained.

He and Tasha were rather enjoying the feeling of being in love. Was it Love? Maybe. Whatever.

But things hadn't changed much. Tasha still punched Vivek whenever he playing silly pranks on her. And she still stole his food.

 ***** THE END *****


	12. Chapter 12

**Spontaneous Surprises**

 **Characters - Rajat, Purvi**

 **Word Count - 182**

Purvi didn't quite remember how their conversation turned to how a perfect proposal should be.

'So according to you how should a guy propose a girl?' asked Rajat.

'He should take her for a surprise candlelight dinner then ask her out for a dance and then get down on his knee and propose her' said Purvi.

'Okay but don't you think it's too cliché?' asked Rajat.

'It is. But you asked for a perfect proposal and I gave you the answer.' Purvi laughed.

'So you would want your boyfriend to propose you like that?' asked Rajat.

'No, it's too perfect. Not my forte, honestly. Though I would love spontaneous surprises' said Purvi.

'Okay...' said Rajat. He fumbled into his pocket and withdrew a shiny diamond ring.

'How about right now in this shabby old Coffee Shop?' he asked her.

'What?' Purvi asked, her heart beating faster than normal.

'You like spontaneous surprises, don't you? So, here it is - I love you, Purvi' Rajat said with a smile.

 ***** THE END *****


	13. Chapter 13

**Unspoken Intimacy**

 **Characters - Daya/Shreya**

 **Word Count - 96**

Daya absolutely loved those small gestures which signalled an unspoken intimacy between them.

Shreya would often reach out to him to straighten his tie and then her hands would linger for a brief moment on his chest, a playful smile on her lips.

And sometimes, when they would be quite alone in the bureau, she would tug at his tie to pull him down towards her and then she would lightly brush her lips over his. And even this gentle contact would set his heart soaring.

 ***** THE END *****


	14. Chapter 14

**For you**

 **Characters: Daya / Shreya**

 **Word Count: 170**

Howsoever she tried, Shreya couldn't get a smile on her face as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Her loved ones were fussing about trying to decide which outfit would look the best on her on the big day - her engagement.

But to her, it didn't matter. She really didn't care. It was a mere formality on her part.

And then - she saw him. It was incredible but he was there.

'Daya sir?' a soft hiss escaped her lips.

He gave her a warm smile and pointed to a beautiful lehenga.

'It will look great on you' he murmured.

And after what seemed like ages, her face broke into a true smile. She was almost trying to fight back her tears.

Slowly, Shreya grabbed the lehenga which he had selected and clutched it tightly in her hand.

'I will wear it for you.' she whispered and kissed the mirror as his reflection vanished into thin air.

 ***** THE END *****


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick Personal Moment**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

 **Word Count: 155**

Daya and Shreya had to be really cautious while sharing intimate moments with each other. The main reason was to avoid questions from their five year old daughter which they found very awkward to answer because they went like - "Mommy, why are you wearing Daddy's shirt?" Or "Daddy, why were you and Mom hidden behind the tree in our backyard?"

It was true, Daya would pull Shreya behind the huge tree which stood in their backyard where they would hold hands and enjoy a peaceful moment or a quick passionate kiss.

But their daughter had by now had known their secret place and whenever she wouldn't find them anywhere in the house, she would come running in the back yard and then they would happily perform their parenting duties till next time they would find time to enjoy their quick personal moment.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
